On The Species of Tamriel, Volume XVIII: The Appendices
Welcome back to the eighteenth and last volume of 'On the Species of Tamriel'. After covering all of the relatively well documented races, we are still left with three lesser described races: the Kothringi, the Lilmothiit, and the Imga, which will be covered in this volume. KOTHRINGI The Kothringi were a race of men now gone. They inhabited the swamps of Black Marsh, and, while not known to have had major conflicts with the Argonians, were probably destroyed by the Hist. Not much is known about their appearance, except that they had silver skin. This in itself is strange, as they most likely descended from the same group of Wanderers as the Nedes did, who have a warmer skin colour. The Kothringi were divided into four major tribes: Orma, Yerpest, Horwalli, and Kothringi (or Kothringi proper, to avoid confusion with the race itself). How these tribes were divided is unknown. The Kothringi had their own pantheon, of which only Mara and Z'en (a different aspect of Zenithar) are known. Kothringi culture is little known to us, but we do know that the Kothringi preferred going about naked, even though many of them decided to do wear clothes when in more civilised circles. Along with this, we know that the Kothringi were experienced sailors, and that at least a few of them made it into the Imperial Legion as knight during the Second Era. The exact origin of the Kothringi is unknown, besides that they shared the continent with many more different tribes of men (including the Nedes). They inhabited Black Marsh and lived, just like the Argonians and Lilmothiit, in tribes. Not much is known about their history, except that it suddenly ended during the Knahaten Flu (2E 560-2E 603), which saw the death of almost all sentient live in Black Marsh, with the exception of the Argonians and Hist. The fact that those two races did survive, along with the Thrassian Plague being made by sentient live, has sparked the assumption that the Hist and Argonians were behind the Flu. This however, is still up to debate. While all Kothringi died in the end, one ship full of sick Kothringi set sail during the Flu, seeking shelter. They were turned down at every port, including the many ports of Hammerfell. The Kothringi, now desperate for refuge, decided to set sail to the west, never to be seen again. This came to be known as the Day of Shame in Hammerfell, and even to this day, the Redgaurds in Hammerfell do not leave their houses on the 20th of Rains Hand, out of guilt. LILMOTHIIT The Lilmothiit were a race of fox-like creatures from Black Marsh. There is little to no information available about this race. As such, they are most likely the most obscure group of sentient life on Tamriel. The knowledge we have about their appearance doesn't go further than that they were vulpine. In how much they resembled foxes is unknown. Like with everything of the Lilmothiit, there origin is shrouded in mystery. Some have argued that they were related to the Khajiit of Elsweyr. However, there has never been concrete evidence for this claim, and it is most likely that the IGS grouped them together purely on the fact that they resembled a mammal, as do the Khajiit. Like their name implies, the Lilmothiit most likely lived around the Argonian city of Lilmoth. This is further proven by the fact that the city Blackrose was founded by Lilmothiit nomads. The Lilmothiit died out somewhere in the Second Era. How is unknown, however, the Knahaten Flu might be the prime suspect. It is important to note, however, that their settlement of Blackrose was already long abandoned by 2E 324, more than two hundred years before the start of the Knahaten Flu. If this could mean that the Lilmothiit were already extinct before the Flu, is up to debate. IMGA The Imga are a race of ape-like creatures from Valenwood. Even though they are still extant, they are not incredibly well documented. In appearance they resemble something between an ape and a man. They have developed to living in the woods, and are incredible nimble climbers. They walk upright. While they are said to have flourished even before the Aldmer came to Valenwood (meaning that they were the original inhabitants of the province), they hold the Altmer in the highest regard, and try to emulate them in every way. As a result, many of the Great Apes now wear capes, practise duelling, train their speech to better fit in with higher social circles, and appear to despise any race of men. Along with this, all Imga take on some royal title, like 'duke' or 'count' (even though there are no Imga who hold land), something which sometimes appears comically to outsiders. Despite going at length to emulate the Altmer, the High Elves look down upon them, since the High Elves look down upon all non-mer. This only makes the Imga try harder, though. While not popular with Altmer, they live peacefully with the Bosmer (which is not that strange, as Bosmer accept races and cultures of all kinds). ______________________________________________________________________________________________ While badly documented, these races are included to complete the series. I hope that all readers have thoroughly enjoyed the series, and are now better accustomed to the various races that dot the continent of Tamriel. Category:On The Species of Tamriel Category:Hollymarkie